The Dominae
Summary A former Midian foothold on Leviatha that was retaken by Aquethani armies. It currently pays tribute to the Aquethainians to sustain local sovereignty. It depends primarily on fishing, and trade from its former empire. The loyalty of the Dominae are constantly in question; and they face harsh barriers to trade and employ all along the Aquethaine Bridge and outer duchies. Appearance The Dominae look much like their ancestors from Midia, (specifically the Moon Kingdom). They stand taller than Aquethaini, with fair hair and colored eyes. Often the Dominae are accused of having elven blood. Society Dominae are clannish, keeping to themselves. They avoid other native Aquethaini. Many elder Dominae speak only in Vanhakuu, an old dialect of the Moon Kingdom. The people struggle to find work, and hold little property. Younger Dominae often join thieves guilds or rebel gangs. They work as fishermen and day laborers; and in the night fight against the Aquethaini occupiers. Government The Dominae territories are governed by Religion Many Dominae continue to worship the Western Gods; from the Midian tradition. They pray to the gods in secret, especially the war god ??? Location The Dominae are located on the Tuatha Archepeligo on the isles of Lesser Tuatha and Greater Tuatha. Estimated Numbers 60,000 *80% men *15% half-breed *5% other Known Towns Sepulcrum Naves; Grave of Navies (destroyed former capital city) population: 400 In Sepulcrum Naves lies the grave of Midian Armada--and their hopes for eastern expansion into Theamyr. Known first as Bahia Brillant, "Bright Bay," Sepulcrum Naves was a major trading city for over 300 years. Loosely affiliated with the Aquethaini Empire, the city traded in all directions. In the last 50 years the city swung into the hands of the Midians. In the last war, the Midian Armada was destroyed in the harbors of the Sepulcrum by the combined efforts of the Cete tribes and the Aquethaini navy. The Cete and Aquethaini attack burned much of the city as well. In the intervening years of the Truce the great harbor silted up, with nothing but hundreds of blackened masts jutting up from the sands, stark reminders of the carnage. At its height, Sepulcrum Naves supported 50,000 residents. Only a few hundred remain in a former coastal city, now miles from sea. Curiously, the Sepulcrum Naves is also part of the Great Truce, and the Peace that followed. As part of the Peace, buried dead could not be moved or looted. The Midian warships buried in the bay are a protected gravesite; and are nominally Midian territory. An auxilliary of the Midian Legions, the Mortim Vigilant periodically patrols the harbor, to guard against thieves and interlopers. Arx Impera; Empire Fortress population: 10,000 The Arx Impera is the newest town in the Dominaes. Built during the wars, the Arx is a support base for the Aquethaini Navies. The city is centered on ship repair and re-supply, as well entertaining crews in port. Dominae have to present passes to enter into parts of the Arx Impera, while Aquethaini don't. Visitors have to present weapons to gate houses to be locked away until departure. Most of the island was stripped of trees to create a double palisade around the city, as well as works to guard the harbor. Civilian shipping may dock outside the walls in the open harbor. Arx Drifan; the Fortress of Exiles population: 5,000 Arx Drifan is the historical capital of the Dominae islands. The city is ancient, beyond the writings of Men. It is said to be founded by the Drifani, or the Driven Out, Men who had been exiled from the first ocean kingdoms. Arx Drifan is a holy city for many faiths of Men, offering services for clerics and pilgrims. Mett population: 800 Mett is a trade town closest to the rest of the Aquethaini empire. It is located at the end of a penisula on the largest island of the Dominae. The town is the terminus of a shell road that transverses the island; and also has wide beaches suitable for shallow draft barges. The town is subject to severe floods and storms during the monsoon season; consequently having a low permanent population. Garrikshold; (destroyed town) population unknown Garrikshold was one of the last redoubts of the Dominae rebels. Formerly a great cidery town, the Duchal Marines burnt it to the ground. Oren Bae; Orange Bay population: 1,000 Orange Bay is an open trading town on one of the southern islands of the Dominae. It is one of the few towns that was not touched by war. The Orangemen held a valuable supply; and took care to supply all sides' armadas fairly with the needed fruit. The island is one of the last locales on Theamyr where the orange grows well. Allies The Dominae have allies within Midia as well as the Kathedra Kuro. Each send spies, bribes, and weapons in hopes of turning the Dominae against their Aquethaini lords. Black Crescents The Black Crescents are a secret group of Midian operatives who spy in the Gran Duchy of Aquethaine, specifically in the Dominae. They provide money and weapons to the Dominae rebels. Foes Most Dominae hold a deep antipathy towards the Aquethaini--hating government officials and military especially. They tend to dislike Aquethaini allies, holding a special dislike for the Ceti. The Green Cloaks The Green Cloaks are representatives of the Aquethaine dukes. They operate as police, judges, and tax collectors in the Dominae Tributarea. Only Green Cloaks may use swords in Dominae; and may supersede any local authority. Characters Arkmyn the Coward Arkymn the Coward is the head of the civilian government in the Dominae. Arkmyn is a portly man, with oiled hair, heavy robes, and a pungent odor of smell of onions and meat. A bastard son of the former rulers, his hold on power is tenuous. Arkmyn relies on his family guard and the Green Cloaks to impose law and order in the islands. Dame Maggardes, Gran Kaptan of the Northern Fleet, Doge of Arx Impera The Gran Kaptan rules the Arx Impera port, and commands the largest standing fleet in northern Aquethaine. She stands over six feet tall, wears her hair in braids. Maggardes is always armed with a small side sword. She has no interest in the politics of the Dominae--only in making sure her ships are ready for any attack against the Duchies. Lazurimi Oropela Lazurimi is the secretive leader of the Dominae rebels. She is reputed to have golden hair, like the ancient princesses of the Drifani. Accused of over 100 kidnappings and assassinations, The reward for her capture is staggering. Ser Gamutt the Fair Head of the Green Cloaks, Ser Gamutt is precisely the opposite of fair. He is a ruthless tax collector, and will go so far as to take indentured servants as payment, an illegal practice in the Gran Duchy of Aquethaine. Gamutt is Category:Provinces and Lesser States